The goal of coupon inserters is to consistently place coupons into bags of cereal, candy, rice, coffee, and snack food, and into boxes and packages of pretzels, pasta, cookies, crackers, and more. Inserters operate at speeds over 300 pieces per minute, utilizing the continuous perforated or non-perforated coupon format. Known inserters can be utilized to insert both overwrapped and non-overwrapped pieces in a bandolier or roll format.
Reliability and consistency is extremely important for coupon insertion at the high rates of speed that are required. Such reliability and consistency needs improvement in the area of coupon inserters that use a bursting operation to remove a coupon from a coupon web and then insert the coupon into a container.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved coupon inserter.